Fifi The Superstar
Fifi wants to become a singer, and her desire to become one ruins Rare's repuation as one. Characters *Rare *Fifi *Wolf (Mentioned) *Many Fans Transcript (Opens with Rare looking on the music charts and see's her newest single "Luxury" taking number one) Rare: (Fake laughs) I'm so talented. Fifi: (comes behind her back) Wow what video game is this? Rare: (Surprised) Oh boy. Well this is the music charts for the country, currently I am number one. Fifi: Wow I wanna play! Rare: You can't, because you can't sing and no one knows about it, so, too bad. (Pats Fifi's head and continues to ignore her) Fifi: (holds on Rare's head and rocks it back and forth) I WANNA PLAY! I WANNA PLAY! Rare: (Pushes Fifi away) Did you not hear me!? Fifi: (Continues) I WANNA PLAY! I WANNA PLAY! LET ME PLAAAAAAY!!! Rare: You have to find a way, and I won't, so good day, (Gets up and leaves) Fifi: (Clings on to Rare) I WANNA PLAY! Rare: (Sighs) Can you at least sing? Fifi: Anyone can sing, even my cookie. Listen. (holds up a cookie for a minute and begins to tear up) Isn't that the most beautiful voice? Rare: (Sarcastic) So fucking beautiful. (Kicks Fifi away and walks away from her) Fifi: (Leaps on Rare from somewhere else and clings on) PLEEEEEEASE!!! LET ME PLAY! Rare: (Growls) You have to convince some music agent who's dumb enough to think you can actually sing. Fifi: does that mean you are going to help me? Rare: Me? No way! (Throws Fifi to the ground) I don't help others. Fifi: (clings to Rare again) let me play. let me play. let me play. let me play. let me play. let me play. let me play. let me play.... (continues to repeat) Rare: No! Find your own way! (Throws Fifi into a skyscraper in which several music agents are inside and look at Fifi) Fifi: (Looks at them from the floor) Hi big people! I'm Fifi! (The music agents wave slowly at Fifi) Fifi: I want to sing in the music game. I want to be like Cookie Fairy. Music Agent: Well, can you sing? Fifi: (sings) Cookies are super sweet! Cookies are yummy yummy than stinky meat! (The music agents look silent at first, then come bursting around Fifi with multiple music offers) Fifi: Yay I win! next level! (THE NEXT MORNING) (Rare is walking in the city sipping coffee) Rare: (Thinks) Imagine that dumb purple girl actually got a music deal. Fifi: Hi Cookie Fairy! Rare: Well, well, how's your whole music game going? Fifi: I'm at the boss level! Rare: Boss level? What are you talking about? Fifi: there was a boss in it and I made friends with him. Rare: Friends with who? Fifi: I don't know. There were a lot of bosses. Rare: And what did they give you? Fifi: They gave me lots of golden cookies. Rare: Is that your way of saying money? Fifi: what is that? Rare: (Sighs) Nevermind, do you even have a song? Fifi: it is called "Cookies Cookies Cookies" (They suddenly hear the song playing in many passing by cars) Rare: (Snickers) Really? Fifi: Yay I can hear a Cookie song! Rare: Who in the right mind would listen to that? Fifi: I would! (Suddenly many screaming fans surround Fifi and push Rare out of the way) Fifi: Yay Everybody Loves Me! Girl: I have that song too! Rare: (Angry) How!!?? Music Agent: Apparently everyone loves her voice. Rare: All she sings about is cookies, and that's popular!? Guy: Also that everyone loves her. Girl: And Wolfy is a cutie (All the fans pick up Fifi and praise her, Television screens start showing cookie commercials with Fifi along with music videos, cookie perfumes, Fifi cartoons and other stuff) Rare: Whatever, this can't last forever, and Wolf wouldn't bee happy about this, since all these songs about him make him look like a pussy. (Giggles) Guy: There is also a music video about you. Rare: (Confused) What? (TV shows a music Video with Fifi and a Rare actress dressed in a cookie suit with a fairy dress) Rare: (Angry) That is so embarrassing!! Fifi: (hugs Rare) Yay we're winners! let's play another game! Rare: (Seething with anger) I should kill you! (Tries to make Fifi let go of her) Fifi: I love you Cookie Fairy! Girl: I have that song too! Rare: Shut up! (Pushes Fifi away and walks away) Guy: (comes up to Rare) Hey are you Rare?! Rare: (Puts on her sunglasses) Yeah, why? Guy: You must know Fifi! Can you get her to sign my "Fifi is Awesome" album case?! Rare: (Angry) What!? She has an album!? (Storms away and points to Fifi for the guy) Guy: Thank you! Maybe you could learn a lot from Fifi too. (goes to Fifi) (Rare is shown shoving mint cookies in her mouth and watches the news to see Fifi performing at a giant concert for thousands of fans) Rare: This must be a dream. (Continues eating) Fifi: Hey Cookie Fairy guess what? Rare: What? Fifi: The music game people gave me a golden castle filled with cookies! I must have won the bonus game! (Rare starts to twitch and freak out, by punching Fifi many times) Fifi: I feel so loved! (Rare continues to beat Fifi to a bloody pulp, then wakes up and realizes it was all a dream, as she wakes up in her bed) Rare: (Breathes heavily) That's it, I'm not going to talk about my personal life with that crazy bimbo. The End Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode